fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Heathcliff
Heathcliff is a series of comic strips created by George Gately that was also adapted into other media. It used to be owned by McNaught Syndicate, and was later taken over by Creators Syndicate. The series stars the titular character, an orange cat. Comics The original comic strip started in 1973 and was published continuosly up to this day. In the current format a comic panel is published every weekday and on saturdays, plus a comic page on sundays, titled Sunday with Heathcliff. Some comic books based on the series were also released by Marvel Comics: *''Heathcliff'' (April, 1985 - February, 1991), ran for 56 issues, plus a special "Giant-sized annual" issue. *''Heathcliff'' on Star Comics Magazine (December, 1986 - December, 1988), an anthological comic book that ran for 13 issues, but only including reprints of old stories. Heathcliff appeared as the main character on the cover, serving as a mascot for the series. *''Star Comics Presents Heathcliff'' (January, 1987), a single issue. *''Heathcliff's Funhouse'' (May, 1987 - November, 1988), ran for 10 issues. Cinema & TV The comic strip was adapted into two tv series and a movie: *''Heathcliff'' (October 4, 1980 – December 5, 1981), animated series created by Ruby-Spears Productions, it ran for two seasons of 13 episodes each, the first alongside an original cartoon called Dingbat and the Creeps, in a container show called Heathcliff and Dingbat, the second season alongside, Marmaduke in the container Heathcliff and Marmaduke. *''Heathcliff'' (September 5, 1984 – 1988), animated series created by DiC, it ran for two seasons for a total of 86 episodes. Each episode also included an original cartoon called [[#The Catillac Cats|''Cats & Co., also known as ''The Catillac Cats]]. This series was released on VHS with the title Heathcliff and Cats & Co. and then on DVD as Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats. *''Heathcliff: The Movie'' (January 17, 1986), animated movie based on DiC's tv series. Additionally a CGI animated movie has been in development for many years. A trailer called Heathcliff in Bad Kitty was released in 2010, but the movie itself was never released. Improper spin-offs Heathcliff's TV shows always aired alongside other shows, and beside Marmaduke, the other two where the original shows Dingbat and the Creeps and The Catillac Cats. Since they were created as different stories than Heathcliff, they can technically be considered series on their own, however since they never received any independent stand-alone releases they're considered improper spin-offs and listed as part of the Heathcliff series on this Wiki. Dingbat and the Creeps Dingbat and the Creeps aired alongside the Heathcliff TV series by Ruby-Spears, and it's an horror themed cartoon starring the vampire dog Dingbat and his companions, the skeleton Sparerib and the jack-o-lantern Nobody. Having very different themes than Heathcliff, the two series didn't interact for the most part, but the main characters do meet during the opening. The Catillac Cats The Catillac Cats, or Cats & Co., was created as the second half of the Heathcliff TV series by DiC, starring the titular team of cats: Riff-Raff, Cleo, Hector, Wordsworth and Mungo. Catillac Cats is connected to Heathcliff since it shares the same setting and some supporting characters as Heathcliff, beside some other references; for details on the interactions between the two series see Catillac Cats X Heathcliff. Links to other series Category:McNaught Syndicate Category:Creators Syndicate Category:Series